The invention relates generally to harvesters, and more specifically, to a system and method for controlling spreader output from a harvester.
A harvester may be used to harvest agricultural crops, such as barley, beans, beets, carrots, corn, cotton, flax, oats, potatoes, rye, soybeans, wheat, or other plant crops. Moreover, a combine (e.g., combine harvester) is a type of harvester generally used to harvest grains (e.g., barley, flax, oats, rye, wheat, etc.). During operation of a combine, the harvesting process may begin by removing a plant from a field, usually using a cutting device. Accordingly, the combine may be used to separate the plant into different agricultural materials, such as grain and material other than grain (MOG).
After separation, the grain is generally directed to a cleaning system, and the MOG is generally directed toward a spreader system, which distributes the MOG across the field. In some combines, the MOG may be chopped before being distributed across the field. Unfortunately, the MOG may be distributed unevenly across the field. For example, one side of the combine may distribute a greater amount of the MOG than the opposite side of the combine. This may be a result of multiple factors, such as, a slope or contour of the field, wind, moisture, and so forth.